the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristina DeLuca
Cristina DeLuca is a powerful Hybrid/Gifted Witch, possessing the ability of telepathy. She is also only daughter of a Surgo Drake DeLuca, and witch, Alexandra DeLuca, and the younger sister of Jeric DeLuca and Alec DeLuca. __TOC__ Personality Cristina is a calm girl and pretty nice most of the time. She only kills Surgos and Surgo-Witch Hybrid and not humans because she says that killing off a race for no good reason is meaningless, pointless, and tiring. However, she deeply hates Surgos and some of her kind. Cristina is also understanding especially with her telepathic abillities. She is evil in her own way, however, but not as much as Alec. She is like a half Alec and a half Jeric. Cristina is also very gentle and peaceful as described by Alec. She is also have few enemies and knows her friends very well thanks to her telepathy. Most people like her because she is easy to like. Early History Cristina was born in 1991, seven months after Alec was born. She was very fond of everyone in her family and vice versa. She spent a lot of time with her father, Drake as well as Alexandria. Cristina would play sports and other games with her older brothers and sometimes she would cheat by listening in on what they were going to do. This made her win most of the times. However, Jeric would negate her telepathy so that she couldn't hear his thoughts, so he won sometimes, but for Alec, she won most of the time. Basic Powers Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Potion Making - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Telepath Telepathy - This power allows her to hear the thoughts of people around her or emotionally close to her like her brothers. It also will let her plant thoughts into people's minds or ideas and information, project illusions, and tap into other people's power and manipulate. They can also sense danger and good from evil. Cristina has mastered all of these aspects from a young age and this is her most powerful power, which some people do not realize at first. Powers and Abilties Witchcraft Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. (Limited) Earth Magic '''- Draws power from Earth and Nature, allowing the control over the elements and movement over objects. *Aerokinesis '- Ability to control the air and wind. 'Channel Magic' - Ability to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's power to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. 'Ancestral Magic' - Ability to draw energy and strength from dead ancestors if they have burial grounds. (While Cristina is not a Dark Witch, shas the ability to practice the two Dark Ones). Surgo Abilities *'Super Strength ' - This power strengthens her physical strength, allowing her to punch, kick, or throw people far distances. It can also kill them. This power also weakens the affect of other powers on her and makes her more duralable and high resistant. *'Regeneration' - With this power, Cristina can regenerate and heal bodily tissues and organs automatically after bodily harm and the process can happen in seconds. However, it will not work if there is something blocking the healing process. Weaknesses 'Adflicto Potion ' - Like other supernatural beings, she and her powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful he is. '''Overuse of Magic' - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Cristina is more durable and resistant. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Alive Category:Supporting Characters